·:: LoVe Is In ThE aIr ::·
by Marianations
Summary: Las chicas de 2NE1 se enamoran   el destino es impredecible...


Aquí vengo yo con mis fanfics de 2NE1... qué hacer, estas chicas ME ENCANTAN... Bueno, leed y dejad vuestro review ^^

·~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~·

~ SunSet ~

Park Bom estaba hacía ya unos días en las islas Jeju junto a sus inseparables compañeras y amigas las chicas de 2NE1, pasándolo pipa cada día con paseos marítimos y a caballo y " fiestas para chicas " en sus habitaciones. Era la segunda vez que estaban ahí, y ya habían pasado 3 años y medio del debut del grupo, por lo cuál ya tenían todas permiso para tener un novio. Dara estaba con Taeyang, Minzy con Seung Ri y CL con GD. Pero ella estaba sola. Propuestas tuvo, la mayoría de fans. Estrellas famosas, muy pocas le habían pedido para que ella fuera la mujer de su vida. Ella se sentía triste y sola. Tenía ya 28 años, y aunque había dicho en la 3ra temporada de 2NE1 TV que su mejor regalo sería un novio, la suerte aún no le había tocado en la puerta.

Un día por la tarde, notó que necesitaba un momento a solas por lo que fue a la playa mientras se ponía el sol. Se sentó en la arena, y se dispuso a ver la puesta de sol.

Hermoso, ¿ verdad ? - Preguntó una voz masculina grave que le era bien familiar a Bom.

Alien-oppa! - Respondió una sorprendida Bom a TOP usando el apodo que le había dado - ¿ Qué haces aquí ? No sabía que BigBang también venía. - Finalizó una sonriente Bommie

No, he venido solo. Necesitaba un descanso a solas. - Le dice el célebre TOP de Big Bang

Por eso extrañé que las chicas no salieran con nadie y no me dijeran absolutamente nada – Dice Bom riendo, su felicidad siempre fue contagiante por lo que TOP le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa – Eso habría sido muy divertido, si estuvieran desde el miércoles saliendo a mis escondidas

¿ Te habrías enfadado ? - Cuestiona él

No lo creo, además que yo me paso la vida haciéndoles favores desde que tienen novios. Veamos, que si les tengo que ayudar a decidir la ropa, el calzado y el maquillaje ; que les deje la casa por la noche para que estén a solas con sus amorcillos; qué deben hacer en las citas; cuáles son las mejores películas románticas para que vean los dos... ya es una costumbre de la casa, por lo menos para mí desde hace unos meses – Dice la chica con una ligera pero feliz sonrisa en la cara

¿ Piensas tener novio ? - Pregunta " Alien-oppa " de una manera algo intrometida

¡ Seung Hyun ! ¿ No crees que es de mala educación preguntarle eso a una noona ? ¡ No es cómo si estuvieras hablando con tu prima de la ciudad del lado ! - Le responde una Bom algo molesta

Lo siento Bom-noona, entonces le diré al taepunim que te lo devuelva a 5 años – Dice Seung Hyun algo desafiador

¡ No te atrevas ! - Le grita Bom enfadada, Seung al ver que ella se va a levantar sale corriendo, y ella corre detrás de él por toda la playa

¡ No me vas a pillar ! - Exclama Hyun para su compañera divertido por la situación cómica que estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos, ya que corrían uno detrás del otro sin importar nada ni los demás que les miraban riéndose y algunos fans locales y otros que también se encontraban de viaje allí que aprovechaban y les sacaban fotos mientras el par de amigos estaba entretenido; ella corriendo detrás de él y él a todo gas esquivándola a ella.

Aquél fin de tarde hicieron la maratona a la playa, parte del camino corriendo, después caminando por el paseo marítimo mirando las plantas y animales que se encontraban por allí, seguidamente fueron a mojar los pies en el agua mientras se mojaban el uno al otro y se reían a carcajadas, y cómo que ya era algo tarde, los fans se fueron y los dejaron a solas. Ya exhaustos, se dejaron caer en la arena y se estiraron mientras miraban a las estrellas, ya que entre tantas bromas y entretenimiento el sol se había puesto y ya era de noche.

¿ Ya te cansaste ? - Pregunta Seung con la respiración entrecortada a Bom, quién también tiene alguna dificultad en respirar.

Sí, ¿ tú no ? - Cuestiona Bom perplexa

Yo nunca me canso de tí, ni de estar contigo – Dice de repente él con un tono cariñoso

¿ Qué quieres decir con eso, eh ? - Dice Bom algo desconfiada y curiosa

Seung de repente pone su cabeza arriba de la de ella y posa sus labios sobre los suyos con un tierno pero apasionado beso. Bom siente cómo millones de mariposas desatan su vuelo dentro de su barriga, en una sensación cálida y hermosa que ella no puede explicar.

Saranghae, Bommie-noona – Exclama el famoso TOP de BigBang mientras deja caer su frente sobre la de Bom

Saranghae, Alien-oppa...

~Fin~

·~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~··~·

Espero que os haya gustado, pronto más capis ^^


End file.
